The Portals
by BrexRawr
Summary: Johnny 13 is back and this time he is messing with a couple of original ghosts. Will he get their family secret before Danny can save them?
1. First Trip

"Oh wow! This place is so cool!" the young ghost child claimed, his baby blue eyes wide in amazement. His near white, blonde hair bounced in its curls as he jumped around in excitement. His black shirt and board shorts ruffled in the slight summer breeze.

This was his first time out of the Ghost Zone and was extremely excited to finally be visiting the home of the famous halfa, Danny Phantom. Amity Park was not the most unique town but it is where Danny lives, which to this young spirit was all that was needed to make his trip exciting.

"Jeremy! Jeremy, where are you?"

The ghost child named Jeremy let out a very audible groan; his sister was out looking for him again.

"There you are!" a girl ghost exclaimed, "What were you doing? Mom and Dad said you could come here only if you listened to me. You're too young to be out on your own."

The girl shook her hair back out of her eyes, the motion knocked all her blonde spikes back into place. Her greenish blue eyes were highlighted with more green than usual giving them a brighter glow. She was the picture of a teenage girl on summer vacation in her violet tank top and dark blue jean shorts.

"Sarah, you know I can take care of myself. I can use my powers just as well as you can now," Jeremy pouted.

The girl sighed, her younger brother was so determined to be independent that he didn't realise he still needed taking care of. She wouldn't let him know that though so she simply played it off.

"Oh, I know Jeremy, but are you saying I can't be worried about you anyway? You know this place is filled with lots of ghost hunters, mostly incompetent ones but still. You need someone to watch your back just like I need you to watch mine," she smiled at him. "It's one of your responsibilities, didn't you know that?"

She beamed inward as her brother's face changed from consideration to understanding.

"So, Mom and Dad said I had to watch out for you on our trip here?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Sarah grinned, "Of course, how do you think I got them to let us come here if you weren't going to take on some responsibility?"

Jeremy quickly grabbed her hand, "Don't worry Sarah, I will protect you from all the evil ghost hunters of Amity Park!"

Sarah gave his hand a squeeze as she said, "Well I sure do feel a lot safer now that I have you to take care of me."

The pair set off towards the park to find an ice cream vendor; both smiling, one out of responsibility and the other out of pride.


	2. Summer at Last

"Finally, summer is here at last!" shouted the sixteen year old boy with the raven black hair and bright blue eyes. His signature white shirt with the red oval and trim. He had traded his jeans in for a sweet pair of red shorts to help keep cool in the sun.

He was going to meet his friends in the park to chill and enjoy the holiday. The last couple days had kept him busy, since he had to chase around Ember and Skulker because of their last lover's quarrel. He was looking forward to his days off and relaxing.

As he approached the park, he recognised his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. Tucker was the official tech geek of Casper High and was defiantly wearing his red beret, despite the heat. His usual green, khaki pants were swapped with a pair of khaki shorts and a loose, yellow t-shirt. Sam, however, being her gothic-self remained the same. She wore her classic black and purple ensemble with her midriff showing.

"Hey Danny," she called as she noticed him. Danny was mesmerised for a moment, her voice making his name sound better than when anyone else said it.

"Hey guys," he answered, quickly snapping out of his trance. He jogged over to them and they set up a blanket that Sam had brought.

They all sat down and Danny pulled out a bunch of sandwiches his mom had made for them. Tucker quickly ate his two and Danny's extra. He avoided Sam's second sandwich because Maddie had made her a veggie sandwich.

"Jeez Tucker, could you eat any more? I'm surprised you didn't eat my extra sandwich," Sam said.

"Well, as you know, I am a carnivore. So, if there is no meat, then I ain't gonna eat," Tuck smiled back at her.

She glowered at him before taking a bite out of her second sandwich. As she continued to eat, Tucker brought out his PDA and started to play one of his games.

"Hey Danny," he asked, "Do you know how to get by the flying sheets on level 9 in 'Your Worst Nightmare'?"

"No, I haven't gotten past the rogue nightlights on level 7 yet."

"Oh, they're easy all you got to do is…." Tucker had started when a small blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth and he was interrupted by a scream.

From the hill they were sitting on, the trio saw Johnny 13 drive through the park. He stopped by an ice cream stand where a girl and her younger brother were getting ice cream. Danny looked down at the scene before him and let out a sigh.

"I can't catch a break can I. Even when I'm on break!" He jumped up and ran behind some bushes while shouting, "Going ghost!"


	3. Unpleasent Ex's

"Hey Sarah, remember me?" Johnny called to the girl. She hoped he didn't want an answered considering she was giving him such a cold stare.

"I'll take that look as a yes," he smiled as the sun was covered by clouds. "Perfect timing, and now that the sun is hidden. Shadow, fetch!"

His faithful shadow flew out from him towards the girl and her young brother, who she was standing in front of defensively. The girl was ready to use her power when a green power blast knocked the creature off course.

The siblings turned to the source to find Danny Phantom. Danny took off, flying towards Shadow as it was righting itself from the blast. It hissed and charged toward Danny. It became flat and thin like a sheet and enveloped Danny.

The boy cried out, "Look, Sarah, it's Danny Phantom. COOL!"

Sarah, not as easily swayed by the presence of fame, turned back towards Johnny to find that he was riding towards them. She threw her brother out of harm's way as Johnny drove past and plucked her from the ground.

"Hey Sugar, have you missed me?" he laughed, but she was not paying attention as she looked for her brother. He had landed on top of two teens who had been running towards the fight. One wearing lots of black and the other in a red beret.

'_Good, he's fine. Hopefully he will be able to find Danny Phantom and get help,'_ Sarah thought to herself.

"Shadow, back to me," Johnny called out. Having just been blown apart by Danny it was quite eager to obey this command. The second it had returned Johnny took off and turned invisible leaving Danny behind to wonder why he had taken the girl.

Danny yelled his frustration and called Johnny a coward. He floated over to a nearby group of trees and changed back to Danny Fenton. He walked back over to his friends, lost in thought about Johnny's actions. When he returned he quickly picked up on the fact that there was someone standing with them. He was about eight or nine years old and was crying into Sam's belly, as he was holding onto her in a death grip hug.

"Danny," Sam cried, blue in the face from the boy's hug, "Help! Please!"

Tucker and Danny were able to remove the boy from Sam, although he continued to cry. After trying to calm the boy down, Tucker reached into his bag and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Hey kid," he said holding the candy in front of the kid's face, "If you calm down and tell us what happened I'll give you this chocolate."

The child looked up from his hands and saw the candy the yellow shirted boy's hand. The kid followed this boy's command and took a deep breath to help him calm down. It took three more breaths before he was sure he could talk normally.

"M..mm..my name is," the boy sniffed and wiped his face, "Jeremy. My sister was getting ice cream for us when Johnny came and sent his shadow after us. Then Danny Phantom showed up and…"

The boy stopped and looked around desperately.

"Where is he?" the boy wondered aloud. "Where'd Danny Phantom go?"

The boy looked about ready to cry again, but Sam grabbed the chocolate from Tuck and shoved it into the boy's hands. Jeremy looked at it then opened it and took a bite.

Danny was wondering how this kid had known Johnny's name when no one had even said it.

"So kid," Danny asked, "Why are you looking for Danny Phantom?"

The boy looked up at him and said, "Because he's the only one who can save my sister from her stupid ex-boyfriend." At which he began to cry again.

The three friends gasped and huddled to talk.

"How can a human date a ghost exactly?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Danny said, "I didn't think that ghosts were all too interesting in relationships with humans. I thought they preferred to overshadow them."

"Well," Tucker announced pulling out his PDA, "According to the Fenton Ecto-detection program I downloaded from your parents' computer there is more than one ghost within a ten foot radius."

The group turned to look at the boy who, had before seemed to human, now sat eating chocolate with the saddest look on his face. As the friends broke apart, Danny knelt down in front of the boy.

"Jeremy, Right?" he asked the kid. The little boy looked up and nodded. "Okay, Jeremy," Danny continued, "You need to tell me everything okay or else we won't be able to help you get your sister back." He quickly flashed his green, ghost eyes at the boy, who reacted by jumping and grabbing Danny in a big hug, now knowing that he had found the famous halfa.


	4. So, Who Are You?

Having decided that remaining in the open would not be the best idea, Danny, Tucker, and Sam brought the little boy to Sam's house where there was no ghost hunters or ghost hunting equipment. On the way Jeremy decided he wanted to hold hands with Danny and Sam, which Tucker pointed out, to Sam and Danny's dismay, that it was good practice for when they were going to have kids of their own. Danny exacted his own tiny revenge with a lowly charged ecto-blast. When they got to Sam's house she was able to pull her hand from the little boy's iron hold to let them all inside. Once up in Sam's room the teens sat the boy down on the bed waiting for him to tell the story that would help them find his sister.

"Well kid, you best get started and tell us what's going on because without that we won't be able to help," Danny told the younger boy, hoping that they would find out what is going on and why Johnny took that girl.

Jeremy looked up at him and said, "My name is Jeremy, not kid. Anyways, how am I supposed to just trust you? I don't know for sure that you are Danny Phantom." It was at this point that Jeremy realised that he wasn't sure that this guy who had flashed green eyes was really his hero.

Danny sighed, "Okay… Jeremy. Once I show you that I am Danny Phantom will you tell us what's going on?"

"Yep," Jeremy chirped and crossed his heart, "I promise."

Danny sighed again, "Okay, I'm going ghost." With that two silver rings appeared around his waist; one moving up his body and the other moving down revealing the ghostly teen, Danny Phantom. Again the rings appeared and separated, this time leaving Danny Fenton where the ghost boy had been.

"Just in case Sam's parents came in," he smiled, "I think it would be pretty bad if they found out that Sam was hanging around the ghost boy."

Jeremy was beaming his happiness when Sam interrupted, "Okay, okay, now you know that it's him now can you tell us what is going on?"

"Alright, jeez, I just wanted to make sure he was a good guy first," Jeremy retorted, "Now let me see where should I begin… Okay I know.

"So, I'll start where it will make the most sense," Jeremy continued, "It all started a few years back, like 20 years or something like that, when my sister came home with this guy named Johnny. Mom and Dad weren't happy with her and wanted her to get rid of him, but she didn't want to. She said something about being old enough to make her own decisions and then she left with the guy.

"She had been seeing him for what seemed like forever when she brought him home again. Mom and Dad still weren't happy but they saw no other way around it so they let him stay for dinner. After we all ate, Mom and Dad asked to talk to Sarah in the kitchen leaving me alone with Johnny.

"He seemed nice so I told him about my new comic book…"

"Hold up. Wait just one second," Sam interrupted, "So you have been around for 20 years and you are still, like what 8 years old?"

Danny and Tucker didn't seem to phased by the kids explanation so far so they sighed waiting for the kid to answer her and get on with his story.

"I am not 8 years old, smarty pants," he retorted, "I am almost 90."

"That doesn't explain it though, how come you have a family and stuff when you could be like Young Blood out on your own?" Sam questioned.

"Well, that's simple you dumby. I am a natural born ghost," he told her, "I was born a ghost and when I'm old I get to choose the age I want to live at." He smiled, proud at his outsmarting this teenager.

It was this information that caught Danny's attention.

"What do you mean 'natural born ghost'?" he asked.

"Well, my dad is one of the oldest ghosts and so is my mom," Jeremy informed the group, "Since they didn't have any kids they decided to have a couple. See easy peesy."

"Okay then, the only other ghost I knew about that was anything like that was from an alternate time line," Danny told him, "But you might as well finish your story."

Jeremy smiled, "Okay, now where was I…"

"You were talking with Johnny after dinner," Tucker reminded him.

"Oh yeah, thanks," Jeremy smiled. "So anyway, I was telling him about my new comic book. He seemed really interested and he smiled a lot. He listened really well and when I was done he started asking about my dad's work.

"I was just about to tell him how dad did it when Sarah came back into the room. She seemed really mad about something though and yelled at Johnny. She told him to get out or she would send him through the first portal she could make."

"Wait, did you just say make?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Jeremy answered, "My dad is the ghost that created the first portal from the ghost zone to earth, and since he figured out how to do it he has been able to make them appear whenever he wants"

While Jeremy beamed at his father's accomplishment, the three friends stood dumbfounded at the new information they had learned.

"So yeah, I don't know why Johnny took my sister today, but it was my responsibility to protect her. Will you help me get her back?" Jeremy looked at Danny with pleading eyes.

Danny saw them and looked at his friends who were both nodding at him. He turned back to Jeremy and said, "Yes."


	5. Trapped

Sarah's eyes fluttered open to reveal nothing but blurred vision and a killer headache. She groaned from the pain and tried to remember what happened.

'Ugh, my head,' she thought while trying to sit up, 'What happened? All I remember is taking Jeremy to Amity Park and then…'

"Hey there, Sugar. I thought you were going to be out a lot longer than this," Johnny's voice thundered in her head.

She started to fall down when hands grabbed her shoulders and straightened her. Her vision cleared as she looked up to see Johnny standing in front of her smiling.

"You," she spat at him; her word filled with venom.

"Ah, good to see your back to your usual self again Sugar," Johnny smiled.

Sarah laughed, "If you had been smart you would be gone by now, but you are still here. I think I'll send you through that portal I promised you the last time I saw you. How about somewhere with no darkness ever. I think Shadow will like that, don't you?"

She was gathering her energy, when she felt nothing. Usually when she used her powers she could feel the ecto-energy build up within her until she let it out, but now there was nothing.

"Judging from that surprised look on your face you've figured out that you can't use your powers," Johnny smirked, "Don't worry about that though it's reversible but only when I get what I want."

Sarah looked up trying to hide the horror in her face.

"What have you done?" she asked, filling her question with as much anger as she could.

"Oh, nothing much," Johnny said, "Just some stolen ghost hunter tech and 'POW' you've got a power restrainer." He smirked at her as she stared in disbelief, the feeling of handcuffs around her wrists being evidence to his claim. His face changed into one of seriousness as he asked, "Now, tell me how your pop creates portals and I'll be on my way."

Sarah spat in his face and said, "I will never tell you and when I escape you better run because I will find you and send you through a portal to your worst nightmare."

"Ah well, I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend again but it seems like you don't really want to," Johnny said, his easy demeanor returning to his voice, "I'll just have to sit down and have a little chat with Jeremy."

Sarah's eyes widened, "You leave him alone," she warned.

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen to him and if he won't talk I'm sure a family reunion will be in order. Shadow, find the kid and bring him here; we're going to have a man to man talk," Johnny said. With that his shadow took off, leaving Sarah behind to fear the worst.


	6. To the Fenton House

"So, how are you able to look so human," Danny asked Jeremy.

"Well, I don't know, it's just something me and my sister can do good," Jeremy shrugged as he took a bite out of the sandwich Sam had made for him.

"My sister and I do well," Sam corrected, "Not me and my sister can do good."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "So, practicing for when you have kids of your own?" he asked, hiding a grin.

Sam answered by throwing a whole tomato at his head, which splattered on impact. Jeremy laughed even though she had corrected him.

Danny was leaning up against a wall trying to think of what would be the next move. As he tried to think about what to do next his mind drifted onto Sam; her hair, her lips, her voice. All of these things floated around in his head until he opened his eyes and saw the real thing. He shook his head, now was not the time for crushes, there was a girl that needed saving and it was his duty to do just that.

"Okay guys, we can't just stay here until Sam's parents kick us out," Danny said, voicing his thoughts, "We can go to my house if I get Jazz to turn off all of the ghost alarms."

Sam thought on this for a second, "Well at least there we have a bunch of ghost weapons to use on Johnny if he ever comes back. Plus there are some pretty good tracking devices there too," Sam said.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys but I don't care where we go so long as we get pizza," Tucker stated.

"Yeah!" Jeremy chimed in, "I love pizza!"

"Sounds like we have a plan then," Danny said smiling.

The trio of teenagers and their young charge headed out for Danny's just as the sun was melting away beneath the horizon. As they walked Danny called Jazz with his free hand, seeing as Jeremy was back to holding both his and Sam's hands, to let her know what was happening. They were on Danny's block when Danny stopped. A small wisp escaped his mouth and he quickly changed into Danny Phantom.

"Keep going," he told Sam and Tucker. "Make sure he gets there safe," he said pointing at Jeremy.

Sam and Tucker nodded as Danny flew up into the sky to get a better vantage point. Tucker grabbed Jeremy's now free hand and ran with Sam to Danny's. Danny tried to find the ghost that he had sensed when he heard an evil laugh and a lamp post fall in front of his friends.

Shadow flew down of the building nearest to them and headed straight towards Jeremy. Sam and Tucker jumped to the right pulling Jeremy with them and out of the way of Shadow. Shadow swooped past them and turned around, hissing. Danny was flying towards his friends as fast as he could powering up his ecto-blast.

"Hey Shadow," he yelled, "I hope you like bright lights!" His ecto-blast hit Shadow directly in the face as he turned around to find Danny. The dark creature shrieked in pain causing everyone to cover their ears. Shadow recovered faster than the humans and ghosts and seeing its window of opportunity swooped down and grabbed Jeremy. Shadow laughed as he flew off with his prize.

Danny was taking off after shadow when he realised he could not see the creature. Frustrated with the loss of Jeremy Danny forced himself to land then change back to Fenton form. He was so mad at himself for letting down the little boy in his time of need.

Sam, having come around too, ran over to Danny, where he stood with his hair covering his face and his fists tight by his sides.

"Danny it's not your fault," she consoled, "Tucker and I were with him and he was snatched from us."

"Yeah, but you're not the ones with the super powers capable of stopping him," Danny said through his teeth.

"Yeah, Sam," Tucker said while walking towards them. He looked not at all concerned by Jeremy's capture.

"Tucker, what's wrong with you? Jeremy was just taken by Shadow and probably back to where Johnny is keeping Sarah," Sam chided, "How are we supposed to find them?"

"Say please," Tucker retorted with a smile.

"What?" Danny and Sam said together. Danny was now looking at his best friend with a most confused look.

"Close enough," Tucker smiled, "Well, if you had been paying attention back at Sam's house I slipped one of my smaller, more track able PDAs into Jeremy's pocket. He asked me what it was and I told him it was our way of finding him if he ever got lost."

Tucker stood there smiling as Sam and Danny gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Danny said.

Once Tucker's two friends had receded out of his personal space, he pulled out his PDA.

"All right then," Tucker announced, "My PDA says the Jeremy's PDA is at Old Manor Hillside. You know the place where all the old mansions are."

"Alright then, Tucker and Sam you go to my house, explain to Jazz what's happening, and then take the Spector Speeder and get up to the Old Hillside," Danny explained, "And make sure to grab as many weapons as you can. I'm going to head up and see if there is anything I can do before you guys get there."

With that Danny transformed into Phantom and took off, leaving his friends hurrying to get to his house.


	7. Uh, Nothing!

Danny flew towards Old Manor Hillside, his anger filling him.

'_How could I have let that stupid Shadow get Jeremy,' _he scolded himself, shaking his head in frustration. '_I just let him get away, if only I had stayed nearby I could have saved him.'_

Danny stopped himself mid-air and was floating ashamed at himself. He hung his head with his hair hanging in front of his face. He shook his head in disbelief at what he was thinking.

'_What am I doing? I can't blame myself for what I didn't do,' _he thought, frankly. '_And Sam would tell me just that,' _he thought, picturing the girl scowling at him for even thinking such a thing. The image brought a smile to his face. '_All I can do now is go and get Jeremy and his sister back. The past is the past and what I have to do is make the present right.' _

With his new determination, Danny set off again, leaving his guilt behind him, to right the wrong Johnny had done. Sam's face smiled at him in his mind's eye.

Sam and Tucker arrived at Danny's house quickly after he had left them. Jazz was sitting in the living room and looked up from her psychology book as the pair entered and slammed the door behind them.

"Hey guys, where's Danny?" she asked, noticing his absence. "And where's that ghu-lost kid you mentioned?" she said correcting herself remembering that her parents were just in the kitchen.

"Lost kid?" a familiar voice boomed from the kitchen. Jack Fenton, Danny and Jazz's father, bounded from the kitchen in his usual orange and black jumpsuit. "Where is he?" he said, loading a new ghost weapon. A dorky grin spread across his face as he plainly stated, "I, Jack Fenton, can protect him from the ghosts!"

The teens tensed, knowing that this man would cause trouble if he tried to help in any way.

"Um, lost kid?" Jazz stuttered, "What lost kid? Oh, uh, yeah, the one I just said. Um.."

As Jazz tried to figure out a way to get rid of her father, Tucker blurted out, "It's a new video game!"

"Uh, yeah," Sam affirmed, "It's really cool. It's about a kid that gets.. uh.. lost and you, uh, have to race other players to try to find the kid first." She smiled as convincingly as she could hoping that Jack would buy it.

Jazz and Tucker both voiced their agreement with what Sam had said. The teens watched as Jack's expression changed from excitement to disappointment.

"So, there is no kid in need of ghost protection?" he asked wearily.

"Of course not, Dad," Jazz stated, eyes full of seriousness. "Do you think that I, the daughter of the ghost hunter, Jack Fenton, would throw around incidents of ghosts lightly?" As Jack shook his head slightly, she continued, "I would always come to you first about anything to do with ghosts, but this clearly this isn't one of those moments." She stood up and started ushering her father out of the room and quickly stated that, "But I'll let you get back to preparing for any kind of ghost attack. Love you!"

When Jack was back in the kitchen, announcing to Maddie how Jazz was right about preparing for a ghost attack, the three teens all sighed in unison.

"Okay," Sam said, breaking the silence, "Let's get down to the lab and go help Danny."

The teens rushed off to the lab, grabbing weapons as they passed, and jumped in the Spector Speeder.

Tucker jumped into the driver's seat and started up the Fenton's vehicle. He turned to Sam and Jazz, "Good afternoon, ladies, this is your pilot speaking. Please buckle up and preparr… OUCH!"

"Shut up and go!" Sam commanded as she swatted the back of his head. Jazz sat behind her, glaring her agreement with Sam at Tucker.

"All right, all right," Tuck said as he put the Speeder into forward and sped out of the Fenton Tunnel to the open sky above Amity Park.


	8. A Flash of the Past

Shadow dropped Jeremy at Johnny's feet. Jeremy scrambled to right himself, having landed flat on his belly. He looked up into to Johnny's face, then around at his surroundings. They were in an abandoned mansion, dust covered everything except an old sofa, whose covering lay in a bundle on the floor, and a coffee table.

"Where am I?" Jeremy asked, timidly. "Where is Sarah?"

Jeremy seemed so much smaller and younger compared to Johnny, who had the most control in this situation.

"We are in one of the old mansions on the out skirts of Amity Park," Johnny said, not worried about anything this youth could do. "And don't worry about your sister she's here."

"Where?" Jeremy asked, with pleading eyes. "Can I see her? I'm scar… supposed to protect her," he corrected and looked down at his feet.

Jeremy was frightened and Johnny knew it. Johnny also knew that he could use this little boys fear to get the Portal's secret. Jeremy had started saying something, but Johnny ignored him.

Johnny was thinking back to the first time he attempted to steal this family's secret. He shook his head as he thought to himself, '_It wasn't really a secret though seeing that practically ever ghost in the Ghost Zone knew about it.' _

It was about 20 years ago that Johnny had died. When he had just become a fresh ghost he heard about the power of the Portal's. Each member of the family was gifted with the ability to open a portal between the Ghost Zone and Earth.

He hadn't given it too much thought at first until he bumped into his father. Even now, Johnny shuddered at the thought of his old man in his ugly pin-striped boxers and white shirt. His bald head had gleamed even when there was nothing solid for light to shine off. His dad started on about how Johnny never amounted to anything in his life and how he would be exactly the same in the afterlife. It wasn't bad enough to have died on Friday the 13th but to have his old man kick him when he was down was too much. He vowed to himself to prove his father wrong, even if what he did wasn't, necessarily, a good thing.

After he yelled at his horrible father for being just that, he found out that the Portal's had a daughter that was about 16 years old. Of course, in a human's life span she would be about 160 years old.

Johnny still thought it was weird how natural born ghosts aged, but back then it didn't matter to him. This was just another teenaged girl and, of all the things he had been good at while he was alive, getting girls to like him was his best talent.

It wasn't hard to find her, especially since she happened to be going through a rebellious stage. He had gone in search of their home in the Ghost Zone when he heard a girl yelling in anger. He drove towards the sound until he came across a house floating around on a rock.

Johnny smiled at how easy it was going to be to get with this girl. He started staking out around the house, always making sure he was out of sight. He had to wait until she came out or it would be too weird for her and he would never get what he wanted.

One night, Johnny had gotten lucky, for once, and she was sneaking out to go to some party. Johnny had followed he a short while before driving up to her and offering her a ride; she didn't refuse and Johnny knew he was in. From there it was a breeze, she brought him home a week later and her parents said she couldn't see him. This only made Sarah want to be with him even more.

It had been another little while, about a month, before she convinced her parents to let him come for dinner. After a tense dinner, her parents had asked her to talk in the kitchen, which was fine with him. Sarah's kid brother talked to him and he pretended to listen.

When the kid seemed done, Johnny started asking about this secret that the Ghost Zone seemed so interested in. The kid started explaining everything to him, and that was how Johnny found out that this family wasn't gifted but smart. Apparently, Sarah's pop was the original spirit that found a way to create portals between the Ghost Zone and Earth. From there, Sarah's pop incorporated his talent for creating portals into a more compact, ecto-power that he could teach to whoever he wished.

Johnny was just about to find out how to create portals for himself when Sarah came back into the dining room, interrupting her kid brother. Then she started yelling at him, as if he wasn't used to it, about how he had used her. She had gotten to the point of threatening to throw him throw a portal into a world where he would be tormented for eternity when he decided it was the best idea to leave. Something his father used to say about women came to him in that moment, 'No fury like a woman scorned,' or something like that.

It wasn't long after that he had met Kitten. He didn't care so much about what his old man thought after that and rarely thought about trying to get the secret to create portals. If Kitten hadn't left him a few months ago he still wouldn't care.

Johnny smirked, _'Maybe once he learned how to create portals he would have Shadow overshadow Sarah and make her his girlfriend to make Kitten jealous.' _

He smiled, '_Two birds, one stone.'_ The kid let out a loud sniff which brought Johnny back to the real world. The kid looked about ready to cry.

Johnny sighed, "Hey kid, wanna see your sister?" Honestly, Johnny didn't care about making the kid happy he just didn't want a crying kid around.

Jeremy nodded, he didn't notice that Johnny had ignored him before which would have upset him even more. Johnny headed towards one of the walls leaving Jeremy standing in the middle of the room.

He turned back to the boy, "Are you coming?" he asked, annoyed, and then he turned and walked through the wall.

Jeremy jumped, then quickly ran to the wall and disappeared through it after Johnny without giving the dusty room another look.


End file.
